Crash, Burn and Rebound?
by xxEMOxLIZZARDxx
Summary: Rose hasn't had an easy life. After being released into her idols custody to recover, will Rose be able to finally rid herself of her ghosts and learn to love again? Rated M for some pretty tough stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! This one is involving Norman Hansen mainly. I figured there needed to be more Norman stories. Now I'm basing this one more on certain events that occurred in my life. Some stuff has been added in or really embellished. Also, I only own Rose.**

* * *

Rose sat on the table and read the stories, looked at the pictures and racked her brain for ideas. She wanted to impress him so much, but nothing would come to her mind. _Of course the writing major and newest amazing travel journalist get writers block before meeting her idols_ she thought. As the door opened to the radio studio, six men appeared to walk into the studio. The DJ walked over and asked if she was Rose Richard and was going to be conducting the interview. Rose said yes and followed the DJ into the studio. As Rose walked into the room, she saw the one man she wanted to impress in the waiting room, Norman Hansen. The DJ offered her some coffee since it was after all 9am and Rose was not a morning person. As Rose sipped the coffee, she paced in the other waiting room, trying to rack her brain for questions that were unique and actually made sense. With her coffee in one hand and marker in another, she failed to hear the door open and walked right into none other than Norman Hansen. As her coffee spilled onto his shirt, she could see her job going out the window. She was suppose to be getting this interview so she could get a chance to travel to Alaska and write about the small town of Unalaska. After this though, Rose was pretty sure any chance of a job would not come easy.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I'm going I shouldn't have been pacing with the coffee, I should have done more research so I wouldn't be pacing and then I wouldn't have been pacing and I wouldn't have spilled coffee on you. My boss is going to kill me for this, I should have been more careful, I need to stop drinking coffee and Red Bull, I need to just go now, I'm so sorry for this, I'll pay for a new shirt or dry cleaning, just tell my boss to send me the bill" Rose rambled on. She ran out the door right as the other men walked into the room. They had heard the whole rambling and wanted to know what was going on. As they walked in the room, the door to the hallway slammed shut and Norman turned around with a very big coffee stain and very painful grimace.

"Jesus Norm, what happened to you? Did you hit on her or something?" Edgar asked, grabbing some napkins and trying to dry the coffee.

"No, I was going to see if she was alright and to get some more coffee and I guess I startled her and she dumped her coffee on me, said something about not being prepared and left. Said she would pay for a new shirt or dry cleaning." Norman replied

"Hey guys! You are on in five! Where's Rose?" the DJ asked

"She stepped outside for a moment, I'll go get her" Norman replied walking out the door.

Rose sat on the back steps smoking a cigarette. She grabbed her iPod and started listening to whatever song had been playing. It happened to be another sappy love song. It seemed to be all she could listen to after her failed relationship. She couldn't blame him for acting the way he did, she was so mentally broken and blocked that she couldn't even begin to say what happened to her. Not that he would have noticed, he was just too into his job to notice her slipping away. The relationship had been short and maybe it was for the better. She couldn't see any guy liking her anyways, she was just too damaged. Besides, the one comment her mother always said seemed to weigh on her mind, _If you didn't have all those tattoos, piercings and dark clothing and maybe even worked out, you'd find someone._ Rose didn't want to change to please a guy. If a guy wanted to date a fake her, she couldn't do that. They needed to see her as herself. She just decided that she wasn't going to find love and was just going to ignore the heartache she felt. As the song continued on, she stood up and walked towards the alleyway, she wanted to just be alone. She switched to another song, one that fit her mood at the moment. Pulling out another cigarette she started to sing softly.

Norman walked out the back entrance, looking for Rose, not finding her he went to go back inside only to hear someone singing something. Following the voice he saw Rose sitting on some boxes, her back to him. He moved forward slowly, not wanting to startle her again. He looked at her black hair, pulled back into a messy bun, framing her face. Her jeans were low, allowing Norman to see her pale skin and large tattoo on her back. Her arms were strong, yet sculpted and delicate. He could see some more tattoos peeking out from under her shirt. As she stood up, Norman ducked behind some dumpsters and watched as she started to dance. She swirled, twirled, bended, leaped, and shook around in the tiny alleyway.

Rose needed to dance, she stood up and just started to move around. She had seen Norman in her twirls, she didn't mind, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had always had a slight crush on him. Then again, he never spoke much and neither did she. Rose was more content to just listen and observe, staying away from crowds since she was never big on crowds. As she moved her body around, she could feel something off with her foot. She knew she should stop, but before she could, she heard the tell tale crack and crumpled to the ground.

Norman rushed towards Rose as he heard her scream and fall to the ground. He wonders why she fell and hopes it's nothing serious, but the pain and tears on her face tell him it might be serious.

"Are you alright? Do I need to call for help?" Norman asked, moving Rose into a sitting position.

"I'm fine really, it happens all the time. I don't need any help". With that Rose got up and limped back towards the studio doors. Feeling better about her interview.

Norman watched as she limped back to the building. _She shouldn't be in that much pain or limping that much if nothing is wrong_. He thought. Norman wanted to help her, he didn't want to come off as a jerk, but she wasn't making it easy. He noticed something in the alleyway and went to look at it. _It must belong to Rose, how did I miss this little bag when she was pacing? Must have fallen out of her pocket while she was dancing._ Norman picked up the little bag and it's contents spilled onto the ground, looking at the bag, he noticed it was falling apart from years of being used. Picking up the contents he looked at each one, knowing how wrong it would look if Rose or his brothers came looking for him. _Lunesta, Welbutrin, Zanax, Aspirin, Motrin, Naproxen, and blood thinners. Shit, she's really sick._

"Hey Norman! Rose is ready to give the interview" Edgar yelled into the alleyway.

"Alright, here I come" Norman said while walking towards his brother.

"What's that?" Edgar asked, pointing to the bag Norman held in his hand.

"I think it might belong to Rose, she was down here and then left and I think she may have dropped this" Norman replied.

"Did you see what's inside it? It might not be hers" Edgar replied, grabbing the bag.

"I was going to ask and if not, I was going to leave it for the radio station in case someone came looking for it" Norman replied.

"Well might as well check now" Edgar replied, grabbing the bag from Norman. Looking at the contents Edgar's eyes got wide. "Shit, this is all Rose's stuff, she's got some pretty intense stuff. I'll give it back to her, tell her she might need some help. I'm pretty sure this stuff isn't suppose to be taken all at once unless there is a problem." Edgar said.

"How would you know Edgar? I don't think you should say anything, it's her bag and it's private what medications she takes" Norman replied.

"Either way, we should get back up there before Sig comes down" Edgar replied. The two brothers walked back up to the studio and Norman saw Rose sitting there, she looked perfectly normal, although he could tell she was hurting. As Rose got up to shake the hands of Edgar and himself, Norman noticed she didn't put any weight on her left foot. _How is she hiding her pain so well? How has no one asked if she's alright? Are they that blind?_ Rose sat down and Norman quickly sat down, not wanted to draw attention to his thinkings.

"May I have something to write on?" Rose asked the DJ.

"Why sure Ms. Richard" The young man said. Norman's heart sank, she must be with someone. Looking to her hands he saw the ring on her finger. It was a simple band with a simple cut ruby and sapphire. _Well, there goes trying to impress her. I hope whoever she's with loves her and knows to take care of her. I should just get over her, besides, she isn't going to be interested in me. I'm so much older than her._

"Hey Norman! Get your head back here!" Sig shouted, Norman jumped.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure something out in my head" Norman replied.

"Well Rose was asking you a question" Sig replied.

"I'm sorry Rose, what were you asking me?" Norman replied.

"I was asking if you were ever going to settle down. It seems like you are the only Hansen who isn't married or is even dating" Rose replied. "Oh, and here is some paper if you would like to help figure out what you were thinking about" Rose handed Norman the pad and pencil she had asked for. In neat handwriting, _Why do you have my bag_ was at the top.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to settle down. I normally am only home for a small amount of time before I'm out fishing again. I don't know if I could handle leaving someone for the time I'm gone. I'm always afraid someone else is going to find her and pick her up." Norman replied, "Plus, most women now are only interested in me because I'm on the show and they want their fifteen minutes of fame. Either that or the women I'm interested in are already seeing someone or are married" Norman replied. The last comment aimed at Rose.

After another twenty minutes, the DJ said that time was up and thanked the crew for coming in for a bit. Norman slipped away and left Rose's bag with her purse as he walked out the door for some air.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think. I'm a little unsure of this story so comments would be greatly appreciated. Plus I might even put you in the story as a character or make you a main character in whatever story I come up with next. I'll give you a Squishy Hug!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy, I'm not sure how much I'm liking the story at the moment. Again, I only own Rose. Most of the stuff about being a vegetarian and the quotes in italics from Rose's books are my own thoughts with some embellishments.**

* * *

Jake walked up to Rose and started talking to her, "So, what is your job?"

"Well, it's kind of something I came up with in college. I was always going on vacations with my parents and we always talked about writing a book or something so we could remember all the places we've been and all the fun we had. I wanted to go into journalism so I decided why not do travel journalism. I added more as I got closer to graduating. I'm also a vegetarian and traveling can be difficult since not a lot of places have vegetarian friendly dishes. So I also included finding places that my vegan friends and I could eat and not have to eat salads. The last thing I added was photography since I'm always taking pictures and it's a great way to capture the moments that can't be put into normal words" Rose continued, "this interview was set up between my boss and your boss. My boss wanted me to be invited to see the boats and try to get more tourism to that area. Apparently I've gotten quite a following and the small places I've written about have had an increase in visitors. Although I don't know what I would do, I mean, I feel like a lot of people already go up there to try and see you guys, so I don't really know"

"Wow, that's awesome! So you get to travel for a living and do what you love. How does your husband deal with that?" Jake asked, noticing the ring on her finger.

"Oh, I'm not married" Rose replied, sadness filled her voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just thought with the ring that you were married." Jake replied.

"It's alright, I was going to get married a few years ago, but the man I was with wasn't prepared for what my job required and he grew distant. He had given me the ring as a promise to always be there for me and he ended up hurting me a lot" Rose replied.

"What are the stones for? They are so pretty" Jake asked.

"Well the ruby is for my dad, he was born in July and he always supported me. The sapphire is for the ocean and sky, the two things that I draw comfort from." Rose replied, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you cry" Jake replied, placing his hand over hers.

"It's alright, it just hurts when I think about how in love with this man I was and he didn't realize it. He thought that if he ignored all the hurt and pain I was dealing with then everything would be alright. The last night I was with him, he just changed. He didn't want to touch me or know me. I thought about crying, but I knew it would be pointless, so once the morning came, I left. At that point I realized no man would ever want to date me, so I just gave up on love. No point in always hoping when it's just going to lead to heartbreak. Besides, I'm not even pretty enough for any guy to considered." Rose replied, looking at the ring. Looking up she realized the rest of the crew, except Norman, had appeared and heard her story. Rose panicked, "I need to go, you didn't need to hear that" Trying to keep a calm face, she rushed out the door, into Norman.

"I'm sorry, we seem to keep bumping into each other" Norman replied.

"That's alright, I need to go. Have a good season" Rose replied, rushing down the hall. Her purse and bag in hand.

The guys all stood there in shock, they didn't realize that she wasn't alright until she left. Limping obviously out and door right into Norman. They were even more shocked to hear she wasn't even seeing someone. She was young, pretty, smart, witty and just amazing. How could she not see that? Norman walked in the room again and noticed everyone had a sad expression.

"What's going on?" Norman asked.

"We just heard Rose explain her job and the ring on her finger" Nick said.

"So? Wouldn't she be happy about her job and the ring? Obviously someone loves her" Norman replied.

"No, someone did, but they couldn't deal with her past. Apparently the guy just grew distant and she left. She was telling Junior that she gave up on love because she wasn't pretty enough to be anyone's first choice and she didn't want to deal with the heartbreak" Nick said. Norman stood there, shocked at what he heard. Rose was beautiful and she couldn't see that. What had happened to her that made her give up on love?

"Alright everyone, we need to head back now. We are leaving for the docks tomorrow so if you want to see anything else, do it now" Sig replied.

"I was thinking we should check out some of the places Rose wrote about" Jake replied, "She's got a blog about all the places she's been and there are some local ones here in Seattle"

"Maybe Junior, I am feeling hungry right now" Edgar replied.

"Well, here's a small cafe she wrote about. She said it was off the beaten track and raved about the food and the service there apparently is amazing" Jake replied.

"How did you find it?" Edgar asked.

"On this laptop" Jake replied, pointing to the laptop on the table.

"Well, lets go then" Sig said.

As they all drove to the small cafe, they stopped at a bookstore, trying to find the book Rose had written. They weren't imaging the ten or so books she had written, most of them were compilations of everyplace she had traveled in the country. One book though, caught everyone's eye, the black and red book was different from all her other books. As Jake picked it up, he realized it was about her life, "Guys, this is her own life" Jake said.

"What's it called Junior?" Edgar asked, his nose in one of her travel books"

"_A Collection of Broken Dreams and Broken Promises_" Jake replied.

Everyone grabbed a copy of the book, sorrow filled their faces as each had picked a different section to read.

"Shit, she doesn't have good luck as all, broken bones, losing her dog, depression and suicide attempts" Edgar replied.

"She blames herself for her dog dying" Norman said.

"How could kids want her to die?" Sig said.

"She hates being close to anyone and can't stand having people hug her or kiss her" Edgar replied.

"Guys, she was sexually abused in eighth grade by two boys" Jake said "And the abuse continued through high school"

"Wow, no wonder she gave up on love. No one cared about her" Nick said.

"Look at the pictures in the back" Norman said.

Everyone looked at the pictures Rose had included and the small captions under each of them.

"She's really close with her dad, apparently he's been one of the few who support her life" Sig said.

"This one is adorable!" Jake said, "Look at her as a child!" Everyone looked at the picture of a young Rose on Christmas, a smile on her face as she hugged a small ball of fluff, the caption said it all, _Rollo and I on Christmas morning. I don't think I'll ever feel as when Rollo was with me. I love you Rollo._

"Does anyone see any of her mother?" Sig asked

"Her and her mother don't get along very well" Norman said.

"What?" Edgar replied.

"The section I read was about how her mother was an alcoholic and emotionally abused her. Her mother didn't believe that she had insomnia or depression and apparently when she tried to kill herself, her mother couldn't even take her to the hospital. She had to wait until her dad got home to take her. Her mother can't stand how she acts and dresses and apparently just negative things to her." Norman replied, "Here is her quote on her mother, '_My mother said to me one day when I said I had given up on love that 'No man would date someone who wore black and had piercings and tattoos. Men want women who are skinny and act like a lady. You don't.'_'"

The men felt horrible that she had grown up hearing those things.

"She says even though she has a good group of friends, she doesn't want to tell them a lot of stuff, she's afraid they will use it against her" Nick replied.

"Hey guys! I think I know what we could do to possibly give her some good memories" Jake replied, "We could invite her to write about the boats and crews"

"Junior, why would she want to do that? She can't be around men cause she's afraid of them" Edgar replied.

"She isn't afraid of us! Look!" Jake said, pointed to a small paragraph, '_I guess my attraction to the ocean led me to start watching Deadliest Catch. I grew to love the crews on the show. I love how close knit they are and how polite they are. Even when Sig is pissed at his brother or Jake, they still are close. I loved watching Phil interact with his sons. It makes me miss him so much because I could see my dad in Phil. I wish I had the chance to meet him. I think they are the few men I could actually trust. I wouldn't have to worry about the Harris boys hitting on me because I'm not pretty enough for them. I guess I can say it here, they are cute! So is Jake Anderson, but I don't have a chance with any of them. Norman seems really nice too. Although why would someone his age even look at someone like me? He probably wouldn't hurt me though. Then again, why bother trying when I know I'll just be hurt. I could do a good job cooking on the boats, but I wouldn't get on the boats cause I'm a girl and girls aren't allowed on the boats, bad juju. Besides, with my problems, I'd end up hurt or dead. Then again, I wonder if that's best. That's for another section though'_

"So she likes you Junior! You should have been nice to her!" Edgar said.

"She likes the Harris boys and apparently Norman too!" Jake replied.

"Hey Norman, maybe she was bumping into you on purpose" Edgar said, patting Norman on the shoulder.

"I don't think so" Norman replied, "Besides, I'm pretty sure she would be more into Junior or the Harris boys"

"Well, I still think we should invite her up to see the boat. She might as well meet the people she's grown to love" Jake said, "What do you think Sig?"

"I don't know, she does say she's bad juju on boats, but at the same time, I do agree, she should be able to meet everyone. She didn't act like the usual fans around us"

"She said something about this interview was set up between her boss and our boss, so maybe we can say we want her up there with us as a thank you" Jake replied.

"I'm with Junior on this one, lets give her something happy to remember" Nick replied.

"Alright, I'll make some phone calls. Now lets go get some food" Sig replied. They gathered up all her books and bought them, intent on trying to figure out Rose. Norman found one small book behind all the others, it was by Rose and was all her poetry. Norman bought the book, intrigued and decided that at some point, he was going to have to listen to the CD that was included.

Lunch was a quiet affair, the guys mostly read her travel books and looked at the photos she included. They even had gotten her books of photography, they all wanted her to take some pictures of their family functions, the photos were amazing and seemed to fit under each section perfectly. After lunch they arrived at the hotel and the next morning, were flying back to Dutch to get the boat ready for fishing.

* * *

**Alright, review and tell me what you think! *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three. I've got two more chapters typed and ready to upload, I'm going to wait though since I'm hoping for some more comments. This one is really rough in the first three-four paragraphs, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Rose laid in her bed, her body twitching in pain. She knew her foot had been re-injured in the fall and she needed to have it fixed. She took some of her naproxen and wrapped up her foot, then placing it in the medical boot, she grabbed some crutches and made her way to the doctors office. She just knew today was going to be a bad day, she just didn't realize it was about to get much worse. Hobbling towards the bus stop, a young man started walking with her. Asking her if she was alright, if she needed any help. Rose told him she was alright and that she just needed to get to the bus stop. The man was persistent and soon walked in front of her. Pulling a knife from his pants he forced her into the alleyway. Rose tried to fight back, but he just picked her up and threw her against the wall. As blackness overcame her, she could hear him step on her arm, the bones cracking under his weight. Rose tried to scream but couldn't. She passed out realizing she was going to die.

Sig made some phone calls in the next few weeks, asking that Rose be sent up to do some work with the boats. He mentioned reading her books and seeing her photos and thought it would be a good idea. He was told he would be hearing back with an answer. Norman worked on deck, he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't figure out why either. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just couldn't figure out why. Most of the crew had a bad feeling in their stomach, most of it was from reading everything Rose had written. They had even listened to some of the songs she had written and they were so depressing. Sig watched his crew work, hearing the phone ring he answered it. "Hello, Northwestern, this is Sig"

"Hello, Sig, this is Mr. Hurley, Rose's boss. I want to inform you that Rose is in the hospital. She was attacked and raped in an alleyway. Apparently she had been there a few days before someone found her. Now, I know you are familiar with her work, and I need to send her on vacation to recover, but I can't have her left alone. She's been on suicide watch since she was admitted to the hospital" Mr. Hurley said.

"Oh, man, that's...that's...can we come see her in the hospital?" Sig asked.

"I'd have to ask the hospital, they are keeping her isolated and apparently she's been afraid of anyone touching her. I'll keep you informed. In the meantime, she will be coming up to Dutch, the question is when" With that, Mr. Hurley hung up.

"Hey guys, can you come up here, I have some news you need to hear" Sig spoke into the hailer.

Once everyone was in the wheelhouse, Sig spoke, "Rose was attacked and raped a few days ago. The guy who attacked her left her for dead in an alley. They put her in the hospital after someone found her"

"Holy shit!" Edgar said, "How is she doing?"

"They have her on suicide watch and she won't let anyone touch her" Sig replied.

"That's messed up" Edgar said, "she didn't deserve that".

"Are we able to go see her?" Jake asked.

"Her boss isn't sure. He isn't even sure if she'll be coming up here. This apparently was a brutal attack. He wants to get her out of there, but he doesn't know if she'll ever be stable enough to work again" Sig said, even though Mr. Hurley hasn't said that, he could hear it in his voice. The guys were upset, they knew Rose's past and this wasn't suppose to happen, she was suppose to be coming up here to meet everyone and to have some happiness in her life. Now she was in a hospital isolated and afraid. Her life was tragic and nothing could fix that.

"Are we going to tell everyone what happened?" Nick asked. Once the crew had read everything, they had been talking about Rose nonstop. Most of the other crews had read her works and wanted to meet this girl. Sig wasn't sure if Rose would like this, but he figured if the rest of the crews knew Rose's past, it might make it easier for her. Sig had been the one to tell the Harris boys about Rose, when they read the books, Jake had this look of horror on his face. He had never seen anyone who was so broken and abused, yet still put on a smile everyday. Of course, Sig had already said he wasn't to try anything. Jake understood, Rose had this idea she was ugly and that no one would hit on her. If Jake started too, it could really mess her up. The Hillstrand brothers were amazed at what Rose had gone through. They really loved her attitude and knew she would fit in fine on their ship. Granted they knew no pranks on her or messing with her. No matter how much they wanted too.

"I guess I should alert them to what happened" Sig said, "alright guys, back to work".

Sig called the Cornelia Marie first, "Cornelia Marie, this is Josh" Josh said into the radio.

"Josh, this is Sig, I have some news on Rose" Sig said.

"What's going on with Rose? When is she getting here? Freddie wants to meet this girl like crazy. I think he's got a small crush on her" Josh said.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but she's in the hospital. Apparently a few days ago she was violently attacked and raped in an alleyway and left for dead" Sig said, "Someone found her just lying on the ground, she was rushed to the hospital and that's where they found out she was raped. She won't let anyone touch her and apparently she's been on suicide watch"

"Wait, what? She was attacked and left for dead! How could anyone do that?" Josh yelled.

"Apparently the guy who attacked her has attacked a lot of other women" Sig said.

"Wow" Josh said.

"Yea, it's sad, she didn't need this" Sig said, "listen, I need to tell the other ships, tell your crew what happened and if I hear anything, I'll let you know"

"Thanks Sig" Josh replied.

A few hours later, the other crews knew what had happened to Rose. They were all outraged and upset over what had happened. They all wanted to see her, but were afraid to see her.

The phone rang in the Northwestern wheelhouse. Sig picked up, "Hello, Northwestern, this is Sig"

"Sig, this is Mr. Hurley, I have been informed that Rose's family is not around for her to be released. I am not able to care for her so she is going to be put into a mental hospital. Apparently she has not improved" Mr. Hurley said.

"What if we took her in? She would be surrounded by people who care about her and we can make sure she gets better" Sig blurted out.

"Are you sure you want this Sig?" Mr. Hurley replied.

"Yes, everyone up here has read everything by Rose and they know what happened to her. They want to meet her and they feel horrible about what happened. They know enough that she is to be treated carefully" Sig said.

"Alright then, I'll put your name down as a guardian. You will have to come soon, they want to release her" Mr. Hurley said hanging up the phone.

Sig alerted everyone to what was going to happen. Everyone was excited to be seeing Rose, just not like this. Norman seem to take it the hardest. He just seemed to be in his own little world. Everyone noticed it, but no one wanted to say anything, they didn't want to upset him. Sig flew to Seattle the next morning, dreading seeing Rose.

Rose sat in the hospital bed. Her eyes were hollow, bruises covered her body and her arm and foot were in a cast. Cuts littered her arms and her head hurt from the impact of being thrown into a wall. The doctors told her she was raped, but she wasn't pregnant or contracted anything. She was given so many sedatives because she was afraid to be touched that she had ripped out a few stitches and in her haze, she barely realized that someone had entered in her room. When the figure appeared in front of her, she panicked, she curled up in a ball and started to shake as the tears came pouring down her cheeks.

"Shhhhhh, Rose, it's alright. It's Sig Hansen of the Northwestern. I'm here to take you to Dutch. You've been released into my hands and I'm going to make sure you get better" Sig whispered. Sitting next to the once strong women. Sig placed his hand on her shoulder, she didn't flinch or move, she just laid there.

"You know, you are the first person who has been able to touch her" A nurse said.

"I realize that. Her boss has been keeping me informed. He's the one who said I was in charge of her" Sig replied.

"It's a shame, I was the one who called her family and I spoke to her mother. Apparently she didn't care and didn't want to take her. I heard her father in the background, he didn't know what was going on" The nurse said.

"Why, that woman!" Sig said, "Her relationship with her mother isn't there"

"If I had known, I would have spoken with the father" The nurse replied.

"It's not your fault, I'm here to take here anyways" Sig said.

"Alright, I'll get her things" The nurse replied.

Sig sat there, Rose had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Sig brushed some of her hair off her face and looked at her. She was so frail and thin, nothing like the women he had met a few weeks ago.

"Here you go Mr. Hansen. Her boss also left this for her" The nurse handed Sig the release form and a letter from Mr. Hurley. Sig glanced at it and saw that Rose was fired from her job and that her stuff would be sent home.

As Rose was moved into a wheelchair, Sig made sure she was alright. He spoke to her and explained that she would be staying on the Northwestern until she was better. He explained that the other crews had been reading her works and were eager to meet her. He left out telling the crews about her attack and rape. He didn't feel the need to hurt her more. Sig was given a large bag of medication and was told to give her the sedative before she got on the plane. She still had night terrors about the attack and being on the plane might be unsafe for her and possibly for the other passengers. Sig followed the nurse's orders and gave Rose a pill before getting on the plane. She slept through the whole flight and once they arrive in Dutch, Sig carried Rose to a waiting wheelchair.

* * *

**Review please! You'll get a Squishy Hug!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, sorry for the delay. Been dealing with some old demons that came back to haunt me. Campus internet hasn't been too nice either. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Making sure she was covered from the wind, he wheeled her to his truck and drove to the docks. Waking her up he alerted her that she would need to walk to the boat. Rose got out of the car and looked around. She saw a bunch of men looking at her and freaked out.

"Hi there! I'm Jonathan Hillstrand" The man said, it looked like he was going to say more, but Rose turned to run, only falling down and crying out in pain. She had forgotten that she couldn't walk very well with her foot in a cast. She tried to crawl away, but Sig grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Rose, it's alright, John here ins't going to hurt you. He just wanted to say hello" Sig said, as John walked over.

"Hi there Rose, we just wanted to meet the person behind the books. None of us will EVER lay a hand on you in anger or hatred. We just want to help you" John said. Rose seemed to calm down and soon Sig was carrying her bags and the other crews just watched. Norman walked up and greeted Rose next.

"Hey there Rose" Norman said, helping her onto the boat, "it's great to be able to see you again" Rose smiled at him and he felt a strange feeling at seeing her smile.

Sig showed her where she would be sleeping, she would be sleeping in his stateroom since it was only for him. "I figured you would want privacy so you get my room. I'll sleep with the the guys, if you need anything, just holler and one of us will come and help you" Sig said, helping Rose onto his bed.

"Thank you Sig" Rose replied, feeling safe on the rocking boat.

"Now, I'm going to go and speak with the other crews, but everyone else will be here on the boat. We might be going out later, you can join us if you want, or stay here with someone" Sig said.

"Alright" Rose replied, with that she laid down and fell back asleep.

Sig walked out into the galley, his crew waiting on word about Rose.

"Who wants to stay on the boat for a bit and make sure Rose is alright?" Sig asked.

"I'll stay and watch her" Jake replied before anyone else.

"Alright Junior, everyone else, get back to work" Sig said, "Junior, sit in my stateroom you might want to let Rose know that you are there, I don't know how she'll react if she wants and suddenly sees you."

"I can do that Sig" Jake replied, walking off to where Rose was sleeping. Opening the door he found her asleep. "Rose, it's Jake Anderson, I'm going to be in the room if you need anything" Jake whispered. Rose stirred.

"Hi Jake" Rose murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked

"Tired, I hate the stuff they have me on" Rose replied, "plus I haven't eaten a decent meal in a week"

"That stinks, would you like me to make you something?" Jake replied.

"Sure, but can I come with you. It's hard cooking for a vegetarian when you aren't one" Rose said.

"I guess so, it would be helpful since I don't know what you can and can't eat. Plus I don't even know what we have on the boat that you could eat" Jake said.

"It's no problem, I'm used to not finding anything to eat" Rose replied.

Jake helped her up and Rose hobbled to the galley, Norman was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. Jake walked into the cooler, trying to find food for Rose.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Norman asked, helping her sit and sliding in next to her.

"I'm tired and hungry, Jake is going to make me something and I'm going to make sure I can eat it" Rose replied, leaning against Norman.

"Junior is an amazing cook, you should have no problem eating his food" Norman replied.

"I'm a vegetarian" Rose replied.

"Oh, yea, on the boat that could be a challenge, then again, I can go and buy some more stuff for you" Norman replied.

"I'd have to go too. There is certain stuff that I can't eat even if it doesn't have meat in it" Rose replied.

"That's fine, the company would be nice" Norman replied. He like having her lean against him, even though it was cause she was tired. He looked at her arms, the cuts and scratches were healing nicely. He was concerned though with how pale her skin was. Norman leaned his head against her and could still smell her shampoo, it was fruity and very soft.

"Hey Rose, I found some frozen vegetables and some pasta, can you eat that?" Jake asked walking back in the galley, he stopped when he saw Norman and Rose sitting against each other.

"Yea, just let me look at it quick" Rose replied. Jake handed her the food he found, she searched through the ingredients and nutrition information, making sure she could get what she needed. "Jake, try to include a lot of the spinach and broccoli, I need as much iron as possible right now, also, do you have any cheese that I could use to cover the broccoli? I need to get some protein in me"

"Yea, we should have some cheese somewhere, let me go look" Jake walked back into the cooler.

"Norman, do you want to sit on the inside? I think it might be a little more comfortable for the both of us" Rose asked.

"I'm fine with anything, although that does sound better, my neck is starting to hurt" Norman replied, getting up and helping Rose up. Norman sat down and helped Rose sit down, as they moved back so that Norman was against the wall, Rose sat between him, feeling at ease with him. She knew in her mind that Norman wouldn't hurt her and she knew she wasn't pretty enough for Norman to want to try anything. Rose liked the feeling of Norman behind her. He was a nice guy, and she was happy to be close to someone.

"So how long have you been a vegetarian?" Norman asked.

"About seven years now" Rose replied.

"That's really impressive, how did you come to be a vegetarian?" Norman asked

"I just did some readings online about how animals for food are treated and it really struck a nerve with me. I love all animals and I couldn't see eating an animal that's capable of having the same emotions and can communicate" Rose replied, "also, I never was big on meat as a child, I was always eating fruits and vegetables. My parents always had a hard time getting me to eat seafood and meat so it wasn't hard to cut out"

"You never liked seafood?" Norman asked, Sig was going to have fun with this.

"Not really, I ate some things, but I was always picky about them. I couldn't eat frozen seafood so my parents would have to buy fresh. Then I wouldn't eat it the next day after it had been cooked. Plus, the smell always turned me off"

"You do realize you're on a crab boat right?" Norman asked.

"Yes, I know. I don't go crazy with people about eating animals. Besides, I did project on sustainable fishing and I based it off the show" Rose replied.

"How did that happen?" Norman asked.

"Well, I wanted to do something with sustainability and I couldn't think of anything so one day I was watching a marathon of Deadliest Catch and it came to me to do different types of sustainable fishing. Rose replied, yawning in the process.

"So what makes this job sustainable?" Norman asked

"Well, you have quotas, once you catch that you're done for the season. There is also the time limit for King Crab. Plus you only catch males that are large enough and through any juveniles, females and small male crabs back so they can continue the cycle of life" Rose yawned again, "I didn't really get too into Opillo since there isn't a time limit, although you still have quotas" Rose snuggled into Norman a bit more, trying to get comfortable. She didn't want to sleep, she knew her lack of energy was part medication, part low iron and protein. If she didn't get food soon, she was going to be very sick.

"So what other methods are sustainable?" Norman asked, getting no response he looked down at the sleeping Rose. Norman smiled, she was so beautiful, he hoped she was alright, she mentioned being low on iron and protein, he wondered how low before she needed medical help. Rubbing her arm he saw her smile and he got that strange feeling again. He couldn't figure it out, but he liked it somewhat.

"Sorry Rose, we didn't have any cheese so I had to run to the store to buy some. I'm sorry if it took too long" Jake said, Norman hushed him and Jake noticed Rose was asleep.

"What did you get her?" Norman asked

"I got her some mozzarella" Jake replied.

"Well, start making her some food. I don't think she's tired from the medications, although I think that's some of it" Norman replied. Jake got to work cooking up some pasta and vegetables for Rose. Jake found some tomato sauce and heated it up. He saw it had a good amount of iron in it and it didn't have meat in it.

"Hey Norman, this stuff is almost done, do you want to try and wake her up so she can eat?" Jake asked.

"Sure" Norman shifted and Rose stirred a little. "Rose, your food is ready"

"Can you feed me? I don't feel like moving" Rose replied.

"Sure, Junior, hand me a plate of spinach and some tomato sauce" Norman asked. Jake gave him a fork along with spinach mixed with tomato sauce.

Norman spent the next thirty minutes slowly feeding Rose. She seemed so weak and frail. Norman hoped the food would help. He had asked Jake to go find some other iron and protein rich foods for her. Hopefully there was some other foods, no way she could just live on this.

* * *

**Alright, hope that satisfies some of your Norman cravings. Comment and let me know what you think. *hugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter five is now up. Again, I don't own anyone but Rose. So I really don't know how the guys are personality wise and I'm seriously sorry if I portray them in a negative way.**

* * *

Sig walked into the galley after smelling the food, he was shocked to see a sleeping Norman and a sleeping Rose, along with a few empty plates. Norman had his hands around Rose's waist and Rose looked happy. Sig smiled, maybe there was something in Rose that liked Norman. Sig cleared the plates and grabbed a blanket to cover the two sleeping bodies. Rose stirred a little and snuggled into Norman more.

"Hey Sig" Jake said, coming into the galley.

"Shhh, they are both asleep" Sig said, pointed to Norman and Rose.

"Ah, alright, I hope she feels better soon. I wanted to tell Norman I found some more food for Rose" Jake said, holding up a few bags.

"We have food here she could eat" Sig replied.

"Remember, she's a vegetarian" Jake answered back.

"Oh shit, I forgot that. What did you get her?" Sig asked.

"I got her some soy chicken strips, tenders, and other soy products. They've got good protein and iron levels which Norman told me to look for" Jake replied.

"Well, tell the others and alert them not to eat that stuff since it's for Rose" Sig replied, walking back to the wheelhouse.

Rose awoke a few hours later feeling better, she realized Norman was still sleeping and he had a smile on his face. _Must be a good dream_ she thought. Rose wanted to eat some more so she slowly slide out from Norman and hobbled to the fridge. She saw some soy strips that Jake must have gotten her. Mentally thanking him, she gathered two boxes and searched for a frying pan. After finding that she cooked up the chicken strips and piled them onto a plate. She slid next to Norman and cuddled up against him again. Loving how warm he was. She heard footsteps as Edgar walked into the galley.

"Hey there Rose, what's smells so good?" Edgar stopped and sniffed the air.

"It's these, would you like to try one?" Rose asked holding out a strip.

"Sure" Edgar grabbed it and popped it in his mouth. He had never tasted something so delicious before, "what it is?"

"It's a soy chicken strip" Rose replied, popping another one in her mouth, 'no meat in that, perfect for vegetarians like me"

"You are telling me there is NO meat in that?" Edgar asked, shocked.

"Yep, no meat" Rose replied, "let me guess, you don't like it?"

"I love it!" Edgar replied.

"That's good" Rose replied.

"Edgar keep it down" mumbled Norman

"Norm, I'm just talking to Rose here, she made some yummy soy chicken strips" Edgar replied.

"Oh, sorry Rose, I thought you were still asleep" Norman replied, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for feeding me, I was in no condition to hold anything" Rose replied.

Edgar looked at the two and realized there must be something there. He was happy for his brother, Rose seemed like a nice girl. She had her problems, but everyone did. Rose just had more than others.

"Hey Edgar, could you possibly go into where I'm staying and grab the bag of medications I need? I need to take something for the pain" Rose asked.

"Sure, no problem" Edgar replied, walking into Sig's room he found the bag lying on the desk. Grabbing it he walked into the galley to see Norman getting some ice for Rose, who had propped up her foot, "are you alright Rose?"

"Yea, I'm fine, it just needs to be elevated and I wanted some ice for my wrist" Rose replied, moving slightly so Norman could sit behind her.

"Alright, well I'll leave you in the hands of Norman, here is the bag" Edgar replied, setting the bag down on the table.

Rose grabbed the bag and found the bottle she was looking for. Taking a pill she took a drink of water and popped the pill in her mouth. Setting the glass down she leaned up against Norman. As Norman wrapped his arms around her, Rose picked up one of his hands and looked at it.

"Having fun there Rose?" Norman asked, amused at her antics.

"Yes, your hands are so interesting" Rose replied.

"How are they interesting?" Norman asked.

"Well, they are worn, yet strong, they are tough but so gentle, plus, they are much larger than my hands" Rose said, placing her hand in Normans.

"Wow, your hands are tiny" Norman replied, curling his hand around Roses fingers. Suddenly he stopped, "what is wrong with your hand?" He asked.

"Nothing, my fingers are double jointed. They do that a lot Rose replied, flexing her other hand so Norman could see the joints tense up.

"Wow, I've never seen that before" Norman replied, letting his fingers trace over her joints.

"Yep, I'm a freak, it's a great way to start a conversation" Rose replied.

"How does that start a conversation?" Norman asked, "and you aren't a freak."

"Do you have any coins? Mainly dimes, but pennies will work too" Rose replied.

"Not with me, but I'm sure I can find some at some point. I could just raid Junior's dresser. I'm sure that boy has change" Norman replied.

"Ah, well, you won't get to see the conversation starter until I get those coins" Rose replied.

"Well, this seems like a conversation started from your fingers" Norman said, grabbing her hand again.

"Touche" Rose replied, "granted I rarely use it"

"How come?" Norman asked.

"I'm always so shy around people, I tend to just sit and observe. Besides, last time I tried it, someone tried to get a picture and wanted to post it as the freak show comes to the club" Rose replied.

"You don't like your picture taken?" Norman asked.

"I don't mind it, although normally I'm in a group so it's hard to find me since I tend to hide in the back since I'm so tiny. I prefer to take pictures, I'm much better at that" Rose replied.

"Ah, makes sense" Norman replied. His hand moving up and down her arm, stopping at her wrist, "what happened here?"

"Um, those are from a time in my life when I wanted to die" Rose replied, pulling her wrist against her body.

Norman could sense he'd hit a sore spot with Rose, "alright, when you are ready to tell me, you can tell me. I won't make you say anything. I will say this though, anyone who says you're a freak is wrong. You are just normal, with a side of unique" he said while pulling her close.

"Thank you" Rose replied, trying to not show her disbelief in what Norman had said, "would it be alright if I went back to where I'm staying and lay down for a bit?"

"Sure, let me help you to there" Norman replied. Walking her to Sig's room she sat down on the bed.

"You are more than welcomed to stay and keep me company" Rose replied, laying on the bed, "in fact, I'd prefer if you stayed, I'm not good by myself in new surroundings"

"If you would like" Norman replied.

"Just give me a hand in finding some clothes to wear, I'm not sure where Sig placed my bags" Rose replied.

Norman helped Rose find her bags and Rose picked out a pair of worn sweatpants and a tank top.

"Give me five minutes to get dressed" Rose said

"Alright, I'll be right outside if you need anything" Norman replied, stepping outside and closing the door.

Rose tried getting undress, but was hampered by most of her leg and arm places in unmoving plaster casts, "Um, Norman, could you come in for a second?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong?" Norman asked

"I need you to undress me, I can't do it with the casts and I really hate asking, but what I'm wearing right now isn't good for sleeping in" Rose replied. Norman could tell she didn't want to ask, she was still getting over what happened to her.

"I can help, I promise to be gentle" Norman replied. Norman knelt in front of Rose and gently got the pants off her, making sure to get the material off her cast before removing the other leg. Norman slipped the sweatpants over Rose's legs, helping her stand as she pulled them up. Next Norman removed her shirt, this proved to be a little more difficult since some of the shirt had gotten stuck in the cast. Once the shirt was off, Norman had to look away, Rose wasn't wearing a bra.

"Sorry Norman, my bra got destroyed and I didn't want Sig to feel embarrassed with touching woman's clothing" Rose replied, trying to cover herself.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have looked in the first place" Norman blushed, slipping the tank top over her cast and then over her head, he pulled the blanket away and allowed Rose to crawl into the large bed. Norman crawled in right behind her.

"Thanks for helping me Norman, I'm not mad at what happened, I'd rather it be you than Jake" Rose said.

"Why not Junior?" Norman asked.

"Well, Jake is close in age to me and I'd be afraid he would try something. I know it wouldn't happen, but it crosses my mind anytime I deal with people my age. Plus I figured you'd seen enough naked bodies that it wouldn't faze you" Rose replied.

"Well, you are right, Junior wouldn't try anything, but I understand where you're coming from" Norman replied.

"Thanks" Rose replied, snuggling into Norman, she loved how he smelled, it was so calming. She felt safe with Norman, now she knew why she had always like him.

Rose drifted into sleep and Norman just laid there, rubbing her back and arm. He couldn't get enough of this girl. He liked her and hoped she liked him back. Norman drifted into slumber soon after, his arms wrapped around Rose, protecting her.

Sig walked into his stateroom to find Norman in bed with Rose, "Norman! What are you doing?" Sig yelled, awakening both sleeping parties

"I wasn't doing anything, she asked me to sleep with her" Norman replied.

"You don't sleep with rape victims Norman!" Sig yelled

"I wasn't sleeping with her in that way!" Norman replied, standing up to face his brother.

"She shouldn't have to wake up to someone behind her! Who knows what could happen!" Sig kept yelling, his anger for his brother to do something so stupid increasing.

"I wasn't going to try ANYTHING! She asked me to sleep with her and I did. YOU are just making a big deal out of it!" Norman shouted.

Rose awoke to Sig yelling, she freaked out and curled into a ball. Hearing Norman yell freaked her out even more. She backed into a corner and started to cry, unbeknownst to the arguing brothers.

* * *

**Well comment and let me know. Also to clarify, I based Rose a lot off of myself. I actually do freak out when people start yelling because of past experiences in my life. If you have any questions about Rose, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is here. I'm not sure if I broke this chapter right since I write my stories in one window and then break them into chapters for here. So sorry if it ends kind of weirdly. **

* * *

Nick walked into the room, hearing the two brothers argue and to make sure no one got hurt, he noticed Rose crying.

"Guys! Hey!" Nick shouted

"WHAT!" Both brothers yelled at the same time. Nick pointed to Rose

"Oh shit, Rose, I'm so sorry" Norman replied, crawling over to her

"Get away from me!" Rose shouted. Footsteps running towards the room.

"Rose, we didn't mean to yell" Sig said, trying to comfort the crying girl.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rose yelled, by this time, the rest of the crew had gathered outside and were shocked to hear her yell. They all backed away except Nick. He wasn't going to just leave her. The rest of the crew slowly backed out away from the room, mumbled apologies were heard from Sig and Norman. As Norman left the room, he looked back at the crying and shaking Rose. He was so upset with himself for yelling, he had forgotten that Sig overreacted and now he didn't know what was going to happen with Rose.

"Rose, I'm just going to sit here, I'm not going to touch you or anything. I know you are upset and scared, but I promise, none of that was directed at you" Nick said, sitting on a chair. Rose was now curled in a ball, shaking and crying. He just wanted her to feel better. Against his better judgement he walked over to the bed and went to hold her. Rose struggled against him, she didn't want to be held or touched by anyone who had been angry, but the gentle touch of Nick won her over and she collapsed into his arms, sobs racked her body, "shhhhh it's alright Rose, I'm never going to hurt you. Sig will never hurt you, no one will ever hurt you. We tend to over react over things, it had nothing to do with you. Sig thought Norman was trying to hurt you. He tends to yell first and figure it out later" Nick continued to speak softly to Rose, trying to calm the woman down.

The rest of the crew had heard the argument and were just about to walk in when they saw Sig and Norman walk out, shock and sorrow on their faces.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We got into an argument because I was laying in bed with Rose and she freaked out because we were yelling" Norman replied.

"She told us to get out and not to touch her" Sig added in, "I tried to comfort her and she just yelled at me. She was so afraid of us."

"I feel so bad, I just wanted to help her and now…" Norman trailed off, everyone could tell he was feeling something for Rose and felt horrible for what he had done.

"Well, Nick is still in there, so I'm guessing she isn't mad at him" Sig replied.

"I don't think she would be mad at him, he wasn't yelling" Norman replied.

Nick was still in the room with Rose, she had fallen asleep on his lap and he was just rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Nick felt so bad that Rose was this shattered and he just wanted her to get better. He had never met someone who was so beautiful before. Nick decided that he needed to move a bit since he was getting uncomfortable so he slowly shifted Rose, "I'm not going to hurt you Rose, I'm not going to leave you. I just need to get comfortable. I won't leave you." As Nick leaned back against the wall, Rose hugged him close, trying to stop her body from shaking. She ended up resting her head on Nicks shoulder and Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back again. After awhile Rose fell asleep in Nicks arms and the peaceful breathing put Nick into slumber.

Meanwhile, in the galley, the rest of the crew was talking about Rose.

"We need to get her food to eat. She can't eat most of the stuff we have" Edgar said, "I know she said it doesn't matter, but she can't live on frozen veggies for the whole time she's here."

"Junior, get more of those chicken things for her" Norman said, "she needs to have protein and iron in her diet and I think she only gets that from those soy things."

"We need to get her more clothing, she has almost nothing warm. In fact, her clothing choices already are pretty limited" Sig replied, "I would just get stuff for her, but almost every size is found in her bag so I'm not sure what size she is."

"She needs music" Norman piped up again.

"Why does she need music?" Edgar asked.

"She always listens to music, it's a big part of her life" Norman replied, "besides, I'm pretty sure it won't hinder Rose getting better."

"Good point, we should get her something for music" Sig replied, "we should probably get her some stuff for writing and a camera for taking pictures"

"Definitely" Jake replied, "I can go shopping now for food and I'll see what I can find music and camera wise. Should we get a laptop for her so she can type? Or should I get her notebooks and pens?"

"Get her the laptop, I'm thinking she would want that for the pictures she takes. She must use something to make them look that good in her books" Sig replied.

"She doesn't use anything" Norman replied, "she never learned how to use them so it was whatever the camera could do and what she could do."

"Well, get her the laptop anyways, she will need something to store the pictures I would assume anyways" Sig said, looking at Norman in interest.

"Wouldn't she have this stuff in her apartment?" Edgar asked.

"I guess she would, I'll see if her boss can send it here" Sig said, "I guess for now just get her a notebook and pens."

As the men continued to go back and fourth with what to get Rose, Nick was still sleeping with Rose holding onto to him. Rose stirred and realized that Nick was holding her close. While she felt safe in Nick's arms, she wished Norman was holding her. Rose moved closer to Nick and Nick pulled her closer. Rose could smell his cologne and cigarettes and it gave her some comfort. She wondered what it would be like to share a bed with Norman, or Jake Anderson, or even the Harris brothers. They were all her favorite men, but she knew that none of them would like her. She just wasn't pretty enough for them. Rose needed to move. She wanted to write and take some pictures, she needed to figure out her emotions and laying in a bed with Nick, wasn't cutting it. Rose wondered why she had freaked out so much when Sig and Norman started to yell. She knew they yelled at each other, they were brothers. She wanted to move to get some food, but she also didn't want to disturb Nick. Moving his arm off of her, she gently slid out of bed. Landing with thunk, she gently made her way to the galley. Hearing the guys she stopped and listened. They were talking about getting her new stuff. They were trying to make her feel welcomed and she loved it. Continuing on into the galley, everyone stopped talking when she entered the room. Sig got up to go see her.

"I'm sorry for making you upset Rose. I shouldn't have yelled at Norman because I know he wouldn't try anything. I was just trying to protect you and I ended up hurting you. I'm so sorry and I hope you forgive me" Sig said.

"Don't worry about it Sig, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I know that you get hotheaded sometimes and I don't know why I got so upset. I'm really sorry if I made you upset or angry" Rose said.

"Rose, don't be sorry for how you acted. You just went through a major trauma and it's alright if you freak out. I'm not going to hold it against you" Sig said, "do you want to sit down or anything? I can get you some water."

"Um, thanks I guess. A glass of water would be fine" Rose said, walking towards the table and sitting down next to Norman. Norman wrapped his arms around Rose and Rose just smiled and relaxed into his arms. Rose drank the water and turned to look at Norman, "so what were you guys talking about before I came in here?"

"Just stuff about the boat. Trying to figure out when to head out. Norman said you would go food shopping?" Sig asked.

"Yes, I can go shopping since it will be easier to get the food that I need if I'm there. Plus I can get stuff for you guys too. If you want to tell me when you are heading out, I can go out and get whatever is needed" Rose said.

"Alright, I think there is a list somewhere. Feel free to just grab what you need. Make sure you buy enough to last at least two weeks" Sig said.

"No problem, I'm used to getting enough food for about that time frame anyways when I was home. I'm used to coming home to a house with no food for myself" Rose said.

"Why wouldn't there be any food for you when you came home?" Jake asked.

"Well, I would be at school for a month or so at a time and be home for maybe a week at the most unless it was the end of the semester or the summer break. My parent's aren't vegetarians so they didn't see the need to keep any food for me around. When I got home, normally I would go food shopping to get enough food to last however long I was home. So going out and buying food for myself is no big deal" Rose replied, sipping some water.

"I guess that makes sense, although it sucks though that you always had to go buy food. Why didn't your parents get food before you came home?" Jake asked.

"Well, my mum worked at the elementary school I went to and my dad runs two businesses. Neither was really ever home most days to go food shopping before I got home. Plus, to trust my dad to get food that I need, I wouldn't count on it. He doesn't know how to read the labels the way I do and while my mum can find some of the food I need, she can't read the labels very well either. I've tried to teach my parents how to read the labels and how to find food I can eat and is healthy, it's a losing battle. It's easier to just go food shopping with my mum and buy what I need and let her buy stuff for my dad" Rose said, leaning against Norman.

"Well, now that's all settled, where is Nick?" Sig asked.

"Nick is still sleeping in the bed" Rose replied.

"Ah, well, I'm going to go wake him up and tell him he needs to stop sleeping and start working" Sig said, walking out of the galley.

"So you never did tell me about what fishing methods were sustainable" Norman said, wrapping his arms around Rose.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just so tired and I'm sorry" Rose said.

"Rose, I'm not mad at you or anything, I know you've been through a lot and you were tired. I just thought your project was really interesting so I wanted to hear more about it" Norman said.

"Oh, alright. Well, sustainable methods include fishing with pots, since they sit on the ocean floor and smaller animals can escape and anything that isn't needed for the catch is tossed back alive. Also, hand catching is sustainable since the diver knows exactly what they need and can grab mature animals and leave the younger generations to mature and populate the ocean. There is also spear fishing which has a bad rap from whaling, but with spear fishing, the spearer has to know that the animal is mature and the right species before spearing" Rose said, "am I boring you?"

"No, this is really cool. I don't think I've ever heard someone base a senior project on our show. I would love to hear more about this" Norman said.

* * *

**Comment and let me know how you like it. I do have some good stuff coming up. Not sure if it will be in chapter seven or eight, but it will be there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest chapter so far, again I only own Rose. **

* * *

"Well, at least you like it. I had a hard time the first time around convincing my teacher the project would work. He seemed to think the project was nonsense and I ended up failing the class due to forces outside my nature. Luckily I retook the class and I used the project again after modifying it and I passed" Rose said.

"Why didn't you pass? This sounds awesome?" Norman said.

"I was doing really good and then I relapsed with my depression and I missed about a week of classes. Most of my teachers understood, but the one teacher seemed to think I was faking and he graded my papers a lot harsher and it pulled all my other grades down since I was spending all my time trying to make his work perfect. Then the lower grades made me feel even worse and it just went downhill for that semester" Rose said, "I was so messed up that semester that I really thought of dropping out, but I knew it wasn't possible since my parents wouldn't allow it and my depression would have just gotten worse with being home."

"Rose, that's horrible. I feel so bad that you had to go through all of that" Norman said, hugging Rose.

"It's my own fault, I should have been working harder and I should have gotten treatment when my depression came back" Rose said.

"Can you predict when you're going to have an episode of depression?" Norman asked.

"No, I really can't. I mean, I can guess that it might happen after a tragic event, but it's really hard to figure out anyways. I don't know how someone dying is going to affect me" Rose said.

"That sucks" Norman said, not sure of what else to say.

"Yea, it does, but I've been dealing with the depression since high school, so really, I just get used to the mood swings that happen" Rose said, "plus I've gotten used to losing a lot of people close to me since I'll push them away because I don't want them to see me being so weak."

"You aren't weak to begin with Rose" Norman said.

"I feel like I'm weak, I can't even keep my own life together" Rose said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Rose, no one can plan out their life. We all make mistakes and we learn from them. We grow stronger from our mistakes and I know you are so much stronger now than you were even a month ago" Norman said, turning her around to face him. After a few seconds he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I know you are trying to help me, but I just feel like a failure. I just feel like I can't make anyone happy. Hell, I have a hard time keeping myself happy." Rose said, "I'm just glad to be here instead of home or at the hospital."

"I'm glad you are here too" Norman said, letting his hands slide down her arms.

Rose leaned back against Norman, allowing his hands to rub her arms and trace circles on her hands. She loved the feeling of Norman's touch and she wished he would do something. She was so expecting him to kiss her when he turned her around. Then again, she realized she wasn't very pretty and he shouldn't have to be with someone so messed up. She just went back to thinking she wasn't special enough for anyone to love her.

Norman was kicking himself. He was so close to kissing Rose, so close but he didn't. He really did like her and he knew getting Rose to trust him would be difficult. Norman couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. They were so expressive, and he could see the hurt in her eyes when she said she still felt like a failure. Her skin under his hands were so soft and he loved tracing random designs on her skin. She has leaned back into him and was just relaxing.

"So are you to come with us to the bar tonight?" Norman asked.

"I don't know. I don't really have much to wear for going out. Although I guess it would be fun to meet everyone. I should apologize to John for freaking out like that. I was still kind of in a medically induced haze" Rose said.

"Don't worry about it, you look good in sweats and a tank top. I'm sure you'll be fine in that, I mean, I'm just going in what I've got on right now" Norman said.

"Well, I guess I'll go, although how am I going to get there with this stupid cast on my foot. I know I got on the boat, but I don't know how I'm going to get off or even walk to the bar. I can't really walk very well in this thing" Rose said.

"I'll carry you" Norman said.

"No way you could lift me" Rose, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly model thin."

"You really aren't that heavy. I'm sure I could carry you easily" Norman said, grabbing her waist"

"Ah, stop, I'm ticklish there!" Rose said, squirming and laughing.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Norman asked, tickling her more.

"Then I'll tickle back" Rose said, turning around and tickling his sides.

"I'm not very ticklish" Norman said.

"I'll make you ticklish" Rose said, taking her hand and gently touching his neck. Norman squirmed at her touch.

"How did you do that?" Norman asked, still squirming.

"I'm not about to tell, but I got you to flinch" Rose said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh now it's payback!" Norman said, picking up Rose and tickling her sides.

"Norman! Put me down! Stop tickling me!" Rose laughed out, squirming under his grasp. Norman carried her to Sig's stateroom and laid her on the bed, tickling her still.

"Why should I stop? You stuck your tongue out at me and made me squirm, I think it's payback" Norman said, letting his hand touch her neck the same way she had.

"Ahh! Rose said, squirming and curling into a ball, "ha! Now you can't tickle me."

Norman laid down next to Rose, his face inches from her own. He moved some hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Do we want to have a truce?" Norman asked.

"I think that would be a good idea" Rose said, blushing from the kiss.

"Then a truce is in effect" Norman said, hugging Rose.

Rose snuggled into Norman. She was still amazed that he had kissed her. She had never felt a kiss so soft, so tender, so caring. She had been kissed before, but the kiss was the start of what the guy wanted, sex. Rose was facing Norman as she snuggled into him. He could still see the blush on her cheeks and he could see that she was over thinking the kiss and Norman started to think she didn't want the kiss to happen.

"Are you alright?" Norman asked.

"I'm fine" Rose replied, not looking him in the eyes.

"I don't believe you" Norman said, "did you not want me to kiss you?"

"No, no, I loved the kiss, I'm just surprised that it happened" Rose said, "it's just it was different."

"Different?" Norman asked.

"It was so sweet, caring, simple and soft. It was a completely different kiss for me" Rose said.

"Oh?" Norman said.

"Yea, it was different, but in a good way" Rose said, "I'll show you what I mean" with that, Rose kissed Norman gently on the lips. A smile spread across her lips as she felt Norman's lips on her own, "do you see what I mean?" she said as she finished the kiss and looked into Norman's eyes.

"I do see, and I really liked it" Norman said, moving her hair away from her face.

Rose giggled has Norman brushed her hair off her face, "I'm glad you liked it. I know I did."

Rose and Norma laid in the bed, just cuddling and sneaking soft gentle kisses. Rose had never felt more in love than she did right now. Then she stopped, did she just say she was in love with Norman? She didn't believe in love, love didn't exist in her life. Between her parents always arguing to her friends always being hurt, she realized that love didn't exist and she was content to go along in life without feeling loved. As Rose ran her mind over love, she realized that maybe Norman just wanted to sleep with her. She started to freak out mentally because she should have known better than to kiss him. Rose rolled over so her back was to Norman, and she snuggled close and fell into a light sleep. Trying to erase the kiss from her head.

Norman couldn't believe he was falling for Rose. He felt so bad because she had been through a lot. As he watched Rose roll over and fall asleep, he wondered how she felt with whatever this was. He himself soon fell asleep, his arm wrapped around Rose.

Sig walked down from the wheelhouse, everything had been done and it was time to go to the bar. Walking into the galley he found it empty. Walking to his stateroom he found yet again, Norman and Rose asleep in his bed. Sig watched as Rose made some faces in her sleep and Norman seemed to be thinking about something and he wondered if anything had happened. Sig shook Norman awake.

"What?" Norman mumbled.

"Everything is done, we are all getting ready to head to the bar. Is Rose coming with us?" Sig said.

"Yea, Rose said she would come, I told her she was fine in what she had on. I'm just going in what I've got on" Norman said.

"Alright, that's fine" Sig said, "you might want to wake her up and tell her we are going to be leaving soon."

"Alright" Norman said. As Sig left the room, Norman sat and and gently shook Rose awake, "Rose sweetie, we are getting ready to go to the bar. Come on, I'll help you get ready."

"I can get ready myself" Rose said, getting out of the bed and finding her clothes. She had decided that she wasn't going to let her emotions run her mind. She was going to try and forget the kiss even though her body was telling her otherwise.

Norman watched Rose get ready, she had changed since the shared kisses and he wasn't sure why. He watched Rose throw on a sweatshirt and marveled at the sneaker she laced up on her non injured foot. He could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes and he wondered if her mind was battling against her emotions.

"I'm all ready" Rose said.

"Alright, if you can walk to the deck, I'll carry you the rest of the way" Norman said.

"Alright" Rose said, hobbling out of the bedroom and towards the deck. Night had started to fall and she couldn't believe that she had been on the boat for the whole day and already her emotions were battling with her rational thoughts. The guys used the crane to lift Rose to the docks. They didn't want her to try and jump and either miss the dock or hurt herself even more. Rose freaked out a little, but once she on the dock, she stood and waited for everyone else to cross. Once Norman was across he walked over to Rose and knelt down so Rose could climb onto his back. Everyone watched Norman and found it amusing at first since Rose was trying to tell Norman she was going to be too heavy. Norman finally got Rose to climb onto his back and said she was light and not to worry about it. Rose still seemed a bit concerned, so Norman spun around and ran towards the bar. Rose was laughing and hugging Norman close. He cheeks were red as they reached the bar.

"I told you, you are so light that it felt like I was carrying nothing" Norman said, letting Rose slide off his back.

"I still won't believe you, but that was fun. Although I'd like to warm up now" Rose said.

"Well ladies first" Norman said, opening the door. The room grew silent as Rose walked in. Rose stopped and Norman bumped into her.

"Don't worry, you're a new face, they don't know any better than to shut up and stare" Norman said, squeezing her hand.

"It's still a little nerve wracking. I wish they would stop looking at me and go back to drinking and socializing" Rose said.

"Well, follow me and we'll grab a table. Get some food and some drinks and wait for everyone else to arrive" Norman said, leading Rose to a table near the back of the bar. Rose could feel every single eye on her and it was starting to freak her out.

"I don't like this" Rose said.

"What don't you like?" Norman asked.

"The stares. I feel like they think I'm a hooker or something. Something lower than them" Rose said.

"Rose, Rose, calm down. These people are just looking at you cause you're new here. Trust me, it happens every time Jake and Josh come in with a new girl. You won't be the last and you won't be stared at again after this night" Norman said, hugging Rose.

"I still don't like it" Rose said, picking a seat that hid her from most of the bar.

"I understand" Norman said, sitting next to Rose. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Hoping the people would stop looking at her.

Norman watched the door as the crews from the Cornelia Marie and TIme Bandit walk in. Norman caught Josh's eye and Josh walked over.

"Hey Norm, hey Rose" Josh said.

"Hey Josh. How's it going?" Norman asked.

"We're almost done getting ready for the season" Josh said.

"Hey guys!" Jake said, coming over with a glass of beer. Taking a seat next to Rose her turned to look at her, "hello there. I'm Jake Harris."

"Hello there yourself. I'm Rose" Rose replied.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Jake asked.

"Just a glass of water will be fine" Rose replied.

"Alright, I'll go get you some water. Do you want something to eat or anything else?" Jake asked.

"Um, if they have a menu I'll take a look at that" Rose replied, squeezing Norman's hand in comfort. She wasn't used to being asked all these questions by someone she thought was so adorable and hot. Norman leaned his head against her and Jake got the feeling that something was going on with the two. As Jake walked off to get food, Josh sat back down with a glass of beer.

"So Rose, how are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I'm doing fine, much better than in the hospital. They always freak me out so I'm more stressed in them then out of them" Rose said.

"That's good. Jake Anderson mentioned something about how you write and travel for a living, what does your job involve?" Josh asked.

"Well, it's more a self designed job and I just travel around the country writing about different places. I've also dabbled in photography so I also take pictures of the places I visit. I also critique restaurants" Rose said.

"What kind of restaurants?" Josh asked.

"Vegetarian or vegan, normally one place has both vegan and vegetarian dishes" Rose said.

"So are you a vegan?" Josh asked.

"I'm a vegetarian, if I gave up cheese I'd be a vegan" Rose said, "although if I go somewhere I know the meat or seafood is going to be fresh, organic and humanely treated, there is a small chance I'll eat it. Although I've been a vegetarian for so long that it's not worth getting sick over organic meat."

"How can that happen?" Josh asked.

"Well pretty much my body hasn't eaten any animal product except cheese in several years. I used to eat any type of dairy, but I can't anymore because it will make me sick" Rose said, "although I've been trying to get back dairy, but it's been hard work, I'm wondering if I was possibly lactose intolerant or something and being a vegetarian made it worse."

"Damn, that doesn't sound like fun" Josh said, "what else is there to know about you?"

"There is lots to know about me, but pretty much, I'm a laid back person. I over think almost anything and writing is my passion. I also love music although I drive people crazy cause I'll listen to the same song over and over again. I think a lot is wrong with me even though people say otherwise and I have a really hard time trusting people" Rose said, cracking her joints in her one hand.

"Awesome! Well, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly here" Josh said.

Jake returned with a glass of water for Rose and a menu for her. He took his seat next to her and looked at her casted hand and foot.

"Could I possibly sign your casts?" Jake asked.

"Um, I guess so" Rose said, "I don't have a sharpie or anything though to sign it with."

"That's alright, I've learned to always keep one on hand. In case a fan wants an autograph" Jake said, pulling out a black sharpie. Carefully he signed Roses' casts, making sure to not grab or push too hard on the material. Once he was done, he gave Rose a hug and Rose tensed up and tried to get out of the hug.

* * *

**Well, review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
